


flaws and all

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [18]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Episode: s09e18 Rectify, Spoilers for Episode: s09e18 Rectify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post-Ep for Rectify. She didn't always understand why Jamie reacted to things the way he did, and maybe she never would, at least not completely. But she at least wanted to try.





	flaws and all

**Author's Note:**

> Let me steal from your lungs a breath. Let me run my fingers across your chest. Let me study your figure as you stand tall. Let me love you, flaws and all. - y.l.p.

Most days, Eddie assumed she knew Jamie better than just about anyone else on the planet. After all, they’d been partners for nearly five years before their engagement and had been practically living together for nearly one. It was hard to imagine anyone knowing her fiancé better than she herself did. Then, days like this came along, and she realized that, while she did know him better than just about anyone else on the planet, she still didn’t actually know _everything._

She wanted to be angry at him. After all, he’d shut her out and asked things of her without any seeming rhyme or reason. She was more than a little upset about the fact that she’d had to learn of his issues from his brother instead of from Jamie himself. But she couldn’t blame him, at least not entirely, and not just because of his apology. As much as she hated to admit it, he did have his reasons for being so overprotective. And she couldn’t just ignore those to win some argument that was seeming more and more stupid as time went on.

She stopped for pizza on the way to his apartment that night. Comfort food was always something she was in favor of, but after the week they’d had? Well, it was pretty much a given. She was a firm believer that there were very few problems a couple of large pizzas and a package of garlic breadsticks couldn’t solve. She just hoped the theory held true this time around.

She knocked on the door with her free hand, because digging her key out of her pocket without creating a mess of pizza on the ground seemed a near-impossible feat. Less than fifteen seconds later, the door was pulled open, and she was greeted with the tiredly smiling face of her fiancé.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, relieving her of her burden and then stepping aside to let her in. “Wasn’t sure you were still coming over. I’m glad you did,” he rushed to assure her.

“We had a disagreement, Jamie,” she murmured, smiling gently as she removed plates from a nearby cupboard. “And we got over it. _I_ got over it. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Jamie nodded once. “You want a beer?” he asked, turning toward the refrigerator before he even finished speaking.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She smiled at him gratefully as he extended a bottle in her direction, the cap already twisted off. “You could’ve just told me, you know. That it was about your brother. If I’d known what happened with Joe, I would’ve been in a better place to have a conversation instead of an argument.”

“I know,” Jamie murmured. “I should’ve told you. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“I don’t care that you didn’t tell me, Jamie.” Eddie sighed. “Okay, maybe I do care, but that’s not what this is about. You picked an argument instead of just being straight with me.”

“I don’t know how to talk about what happened to Joe,” Jamie informed her quietly. “I never have. And I didn’t want it to sound like an excuse. I didn’t want you to think I was using his death as a reason to keep you from doing something you wanted to do, because I’d never do that.”

“And, what, you think I don’t know that?” Eddie scoffed. “Jamie, I rode in a car with you for five years. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you that first week, even if it took me a hell of a long time to realize it for myself. I’ve always known who you are. And you are not that guy. You are not the guy who tries to control the woman he loves just because he can, because she loves him back. I knew something was up, because _I know you_ , but if you don’t tell me the truth, then I can’t react the way I should. The way I _want_ to, or at least the way I _would_ want to, the second I got all the facts.”

“Okay.” Jamie exhaled heavily. “Okay. I’ll work on it.”

“All right,” Eddie murmured, eyes drifting shut with relief. “ _Thank you_.”

Jamie nodded. “Danny, he told me he told you about what went down with the Templar.”

“He told me some of it,” Eddie replied. “He told me Joe was trying to help. He told me they tried to kill you. Might’ve stopped listening a little after that point, what with the internal panic attack I was having, but…” She smirked humorlessly. “Pretty sure I got the gist.”

“They cut the brakes on my car,” he explained, sliding a plate loaded with pizza across the bar to her. She didn’t even attempt to eat any of it. “That was when I brought the rest of the family in on it. Figured that if they were trying to kill me, my brother and dad should at least know where to look if they ever succeeded.”

“You never considered backing away?” Eddie murmured, knowing the answer before she even asked the question. No, he hadn’t, because –

“It was for Joe.” Jamie shrugged. “I couldn’t let my brother down, Eddie. I’d already done it too many times before.”

Eddie nodded, blinking back the tears that’d begun gathering in her eyes. “You’re a very good person, Jameson Reagan,” she managed, clearing her throat when the words came out choked. “I am very lucky to have fallen in love with you.”

“I could say the same about you.” Jamie covered her hand with his. “I’ll try to let you in more, all right? And I’ll stop trying to tell you what to do. I’ll give you advice, same as I’d want you to give it to me if you thought I might be getting in over my head, but I fell in love with you because you’re you, and I would never – _never_ – what to change what makes you the person you are.”

Eddie smiled. “So, what, you’ll come hang out at softball games now?”

“The whole family’ll come and hang out at softball games now,” he corrected. “That is another thing that goes hand in hand with becoming a Reagan. We’re a great cheering section.”

Eddie laughed at that, shaking her head. “Oh, our kids are going to despise us when they hit the teenage years.”

“Yeah, probably,” Jamie admitted.

She smiled softly up at him. “They’ll be lucky, though.”

“Why, because they’ll have a hoard of people in their life willing to embarrass them?”

“No,” Eddie denied gently, squeezing his hand. “Because they’ll have a hoard of people in their life that’ll always be willing to _show up_ for them. And at the end of the day, that is what they will remember. That’s what’ll matter. And we are _so lucky_ that we’ll have that to give them.”

“Yeah,” Jamie murmured in agreement. “We are.”

Eddie sighed quietly. “I wish I could’ve met him, you know. Your brother. I’d like to know more about him. He’s the reason we found each other, after all.”

“Ah, see, he’d have to disagree with you there,” Jamie informed her. “Joe was a big believer in fate. If he were here, he’d say we would’ve found each other anyway, regardless of what path I took.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie tilted her head, amused. “And why is that?”

His responding grin was soft, fond, loving. “Because some things are just meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more of a conversation than we got on the show. I hope I did a good job of writing it out. Their serious talks are always a bit hard for me, because they're usually so light-hearted on the show. I hope you enjoyed, regardless. The title comes from a poem. I couldn't find an official author's name, just the provided initials.


End file.
